1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a multilayered antenna package for millimeter band communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millimeter band communication, which is being developed for transmission of large capacity audio/video (AV) data at high speeds on the order of gigabits per second (GBps), is capable of transmitting large capacity data several times faster than near field or middlefield communication methods such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), wireless local area network (WLAN), wireless personal area network (WPAN), etc.
Unlike the related art near field or middlefield communication methods that use cables to provide connections, in millimeter band communication it is difficult to use a cable connection method due to the high frequencies involved. In millimeter bands, signal attenuation is several tens of times larger than conventional, commercialized frequency bands. Also, millimeter band-exclusive signal cables are usually several tens of dollars, and thus, the high price is an obstacle for commercialization of 60 GHz communication modules. Accordingly, in millimeter bands, it is advantageous to provide components at the shortest distance to reduce signal loss and attenuation.
In the related art, to implement millimeter band antenna/packages, a method in which a strip lines or microstrip lines are mounted in a multilayered circuit is widely used. This method realizes a wide bandwidth in millimeter bands by implementing a transverse electro magnetic (TEM) mode which is necessary for broadband signal wiring.
The multilayered circuit method in which the strip line or microstrip is used is advantageous to achieving good performance of the multilayered circuit at millimeter bands. However, a strip line requires at least three layers and a microstrip line requires at least two layers. Accordingly, in a multilayered circuit that includes components in addition to the strip line or microstrip line, the number of stacked layers can increase to seven to ten layers. In a low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) process for implementing these multilayered structures, the high manufacturing costs thereof are an obstacle in commercializing millimeter band communication technology.